Matrimony
by mysticxf
Summary: Kate accepts her new role in life.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and The Others. Kate accepts her new role in life.

Lost – Matrimony

By Mystic

October 11th 2006

Domestication wasn't part of the plan, but it was her choice.

Kate stirred the silver spoon round and round in the amber liquid, inhaling the tangy aroma of oranges and tea before she took a short sip, her body shivering slightly under the white tank top she wore. Her hand touched the edge of the worn book she'd found in the library and her mind contemplated conversation, but it'd been lost to the afternoon.

For the third time in as many days she sat straight up and glanced around herself, as if waking from some strange dream, and she took in the house she sat in. It wasn't too large. Only two bedrooms, the smaller still awaiting an occupant she was assured – with knowing smiles and hugs – would be coming sooner than she expected.

The carpet was a cream color, the walls a warm golden beige, the furniture light wood and half empty, waiting to be filled with belongings she had yet to accumulate. She closed her eyes and calmed herself and accepted that this was her new life.

The life she chose.

There were no regrets. She kicked off her sandals and moved out of the small kitchen to settle onto the cloth couch, her elbow leaning into a throw pillow as she thumbed through the pages of her book, her free arm hugging her bare knees, playing with the clean edges of her khaki shorts. She'd read it before, in what seemed like another life. Somewhere Wayne shouted at her mother and Kate listened to old Patsy Cline records on a machine she'd fixed herself.

If she glanced at the coffee table, she'd see a bright yellow and green CD staring back up at her from atop a pile of medical journals. Patsy's greatest hits. It was supposed to be part of a house-warming package, but she couldn't bring herself to put it in the CD player. Her hands still felt cold touching the machinery that didn't belong to her. She eyed the room again, feeling out of place. Nothing belonged to her there, but, she'd been assured, everything did.

Her stomach turned over and she rested her hand there while sipping softly on her tea. She hadn't had tea in a while. She'd gotten used to lukewarm water. The tap in the kitchen spit out water that tasted slightly of sulfur, some byproduct of where they lived and she had to stop herself from opening her mouth in the shower. They told her someone would be by to install a filter. His name would be Eric and he'd be at her door sometime between two and four the next day.

Kate didn't doubt he'd be there at two and she would have lemonade ready like a good little housewife. Maybe even some muffins too. There was a recipe book in the kitchen she'd flipped through earlier in the day. It was where she found the recipe for the casserole baking in the oven.

Some part of her was excited to do it. She'd gotten used to being the girl who climbed trees, the girl who fixed the truck, the girl who wasn't the wife. Kate glanced down at the golden band on her finger and she took in a breath as her heart gave a scared leap. It was too fast.

He told her that things like this took time to adjust to, that he was still adjusting too. He said he had faith in her. He told her he loved her and he took her into the bedroom where they consummated their marriage. In the morning he went to work while she stayed in bed, her legs wrapped in the sheets, her hands pressed into her hair. This wasn't exactly how she expected it to be.

Kate didn't really know what she'd expected.

She understood his distance. This wasn't easy for him either.

Behind her a key slipped into the front lock and the door swung open, a heavy sigh escaping the man who entered. "I forgot how hard a long day at work could be," he admitted to her. "I think I saw half the town today."

He chuckled honestly and she smiled in response, her head leaning back on the couch to catch a glimpse of him before he went into the kitchen to get a cup of water. "Dinner's almost done," she told him softly.

"You ok?" He called, making his way into the living room. She didn't respond, her hands closing the book in her lap as she frowned. "Second thoughts?"

Kate didn't look up at him, she knew he knew. He was better at civility. He knew how to hold a job and integrate himself into a new society. "I just don't know if I made the right choice." She looked up as he bit his lip and stared down at her. He gave her a nod of assurance that made her insides bubble.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, the cuff of his stark white shirt brushing gently against her bare skin. "I'm glad you chose to stay."

Finis


End file.
